Callback notifications enable software systems, developers, and users to customize actions in response to events. Callback notifications have a wide range of potential applications and uses within software development, interactions with application programming interfaces (APIs), and web application development. Despite the fact that a wide variety of software and services make use of callback notification functionality, there is currently no easy, convenient, and powerful way to combine and process callback notifications in aggregate.
It is with respect to these and other general considerations that the aspects disclosed herein have been made. Also, although relatively specific problems may be discussed, it should be understood that the examples should not be limited to solving the specific problems identified in the background or elsewhere in this disclosure.